In Love with My Best Friend
by dreamerdoll
Summary: FINISHED!KN Neal, about to be married, realizes his feelings for Kel, so he breaks things off with Yuki. Oh, thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! you guys are sooo awesome!
1. What to do?

In Love with My Best Friend

* * *

Prologue: What to do about it?  
  
Sir Nealan of Queenscove banged his head on the wall. How could he have done this? How could- no, he wouldn't say it. Saying it would make it real, and this couldn't be real. There was no way this could be real. He wouldn't- couldn't-allow it.  
  
Oh, this cant be happening! He thought, wanting to scream. How could it? He was marrying a beautiful, charming, interesting young lady. He loved Yuki very much. Or, at least, he thought he had. But now... not, every time he saw Kel, his heart did little flips. He thought about her late at night when he should have been thinking of his wonderful fiancée. He tried to pass it off as friendship. After all, they where best friends and had been for almost ten years. But it didn't work He was in love with his best friend-there, he'd admitted it. Now, what to do about it? 


	2. Of Sword Fighting and Wedding Planning

Chapter One: Of Sword Fighting and Wedding Planning

* * *

Neal watched her out of the window as she practiced with his cousin. The light sparkled on her hair, making it as bright as a sunbeam (got it from a book, cant remember the name). You notice the funniest things when you're in love. He mused, like how the sun shines off her hair and the way she chews on her lip when she is thinking. The little things that don't seem so little when you're in love. He couldn't stop saying that. He loved her. It felt so good to finally admit it, even if it was only to himself.  
  
Kel turned towards him suddenly, seemingly drawn by his gaze. Seeing it was Neal, she gestured for him to come out. His heart began to beat faster at the thought of being around her. He shook his head. "I don't need any more bruises!" He shouted down to her.  
  
"You're a big boy! I won't trounce you-too bad! Besides, you're a healer, you can fix yourself up!" Came the joking reply.  
  
From behind her, Dom laughed. "Ah, come on, Meathead! You can't deny a pretty lady!"  
  
He heard a snort. "Since when have I been pretty?"  
  
"You have always shone like a star in the midnight sky." Neal told her dramatically, holding a hand over his heart. It was true. She was beautiful, in her one strange, unique way. She had a glow about her that made her lovely, to Neal.  
  
"Meathead, get your ass down here!" His best friend and love shouted, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming!" He began to sprint down the stairs, heading for the practice courts.  
  
Several hours later, they collapsed onto the grass surrounding the practice area. (Okay, I don't know what they look like, and this is just how I imagined them. Besides, I needed a place to collapse!) Dom had been called away some time ago, so Neal had the beautiful lady knight all to himself.  
  
They sat in silence for several moments, breathing hard. Finally, Kel said, after managing to regain her breath, "See, that wasn't too terrible. No broken bones, at least."  
  
"No, guess not." He said after thinking it over for several moments.  
  
His answer seemed to have startled her. "What, no sarcastic remarks? Im shocked. I didn't think death could still your tongue. I should have tried this before."  
  
"I am too tired to even think of being sarcastic. Give me several hours of sleep and I'll get back to you, however." He answered sleepily with a small yawn. She laughed lightly, making his heart once again jump.  
  
She must have seen something in his face, for she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Her rolled towards her. "Nothing." She followed his movement, propping her head up on a surprisingly soft hand.  
  
Neal reached out to push a lock of her lovely hair out of her face, and suddenly they where too close for comfort. His eyes went down to her lips, and he leaned towards her unconsciously. Before he could do anything, however, a voice called, "Kel, Neal? Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Yuki told them as she walked towards where the two where. Neal pulled away, disappointed, before standing up. Offering a hand to Kel to help her to her feet, he tried to ignore the tingles that ran up his arm when their skin touched. But, unfortunately, it was not possible.  
  
He looked at her. Kel's face was carefully blank, and, not for the first time, he wondered what she was thinking behind her mask. I never wondered what Yuki felt, he told himself as the three walked inside the building.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Okay, the band is going to be here." Yuki pointed to a place on the drawing she had made. Neal, however, was not paying attention. The two women looked over at him, annoyed expressions on their faces.  
  
"Meathead!" Kel poked him in the side. He jumped.  
  
"What?!" He snapped. He didn't want to be here. This, at the moment, was the last place he wanted to be. In a room with his fiancee, whom he didn't love, and his best friend, whom he did, planning his wedding. Gods, how was he going to get through this? He asked before sending up a silent prayer.  
  
"You know, Neal, this IS your wedding. You need to pay attention." Kel told him testily before turning back to Yuki.  
  
He shot a glare at her before retorting, "Why? We've been doing this for over a year! We already know how everything is going to be, what its going to look like, and how its going to happen!"  
  
"Neal!" She snapped, surprised at her friend. "What is wrong with you?" The last sounded both worried and angry, but he didn't care.  
  
"Not a thing. Not a damn thing." He answered before pushing himself away from the table and stalking out of the room. The two friends watched his receding figure and jumped as the door slammed.  
  
"Would you mind going after him, Keladry? I would, but he seems... I don't know, farther away lately." Yuki tried to pull on her mask, but a blind man could see that she was both worried and upset.  
  
Kel nodded her head and stood up, going to search for her best friend.

* * *

I know, it is really short so far. But I promise to make the chapters longer. So, how'd you like? Was it okay? Review!!!!!


	3. Choices

Chapter Two: Choices  
  
"Neal!" she called to him. He was a ways in front of her, heading down the hall to his room.  
  
He spun around and, upon seeing her, snapped, "What do you want?"  
  
She didn't answer. This was the first time in all the years that they had been friends that he had actually talked to her like that. They had never even fought. Something was wrong.  
  
When she didn't answer, he walked into his rooms, slamming the door behind him. She waited outside in the hallway for several moments, listening for the click of the lock. It never came. She tested the door. It was unlocked. Pushing it open, she walked into the room.  
  
Neal was leaning against a wall, his head in his hands. Hearing the creak of the door, he looked up. When he saw who it was, he gave her a small, bittersweet smile.  
  
"I want to know what's wrong." She told him. He didn't answer. Finally, she sat down beside him. "Neal, what is the matter?" Her voice was full of concern for her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure." He answered, voice muffled.  
  
"Not sure about what?" She questioned, knowing what he meant.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go through the wedding." His voice was shaky and filled with fear.  
  
"Oh, Neal." She sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.  
  
They sat in silence. She didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"What should I do?" He asked suddenly, looking up into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Kel answered truthfully before asking, "Do you still love her?"  
  
He hesitated. "Yes. No. I'm- I'm not sure." Neal let out a long sigh.  
  
"You can't play with her heart, Neal. How do you think she would feel if you told her that when you where walking down the isle? You need to decide- for both of you. What if you marry her, and find out that you don't love her? You won't be able to get out of it." She stood up and patted his shoulder before leaving, knowing that he needed time alone to think.  
  
Gods, He thought, Kel's right. Another part of his mind added, As always. He had to tell Yuki how he felt. Otherwise, well, otherwise, things wouldn't be too great.  
  
Sighing, he got up and walked the short distance to Yuki's rooms. Knocking lightly, he thought of how he was going to tell her.  
  
The door quickly opened, and Yuki gave him a small smile. She looked beautiful, in her pale peach kimono with her long black hair swept back. Her beauty doesn't affect me the way it normally does. Or the way it used to. He noticed, causing a frown to crease his brow.  
  
"Umm, could I come in? I need to discuss something with you," He told her, nervous but sure.  
  
With a smile, she moved out of the way to let him enter. After closing the door, she took a seat in a comfortable looking armchair and gestured for him to sit down, too. He ignored her and instead paced in front of the fire, choosing what he was going to say.  
  
"Neal, you wanted to talk?" She gently prodded after several moments of silence.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. I wanted to talk about the wedding." Neal said finally.  
  
"What about the wedding?" Yuki asked, wary.  
  
"I was wondering if we could delay it for a little while longer." He told her, almost timidly. She had an awful temper, and he wasn't sure how she would react to this one. After all, the wedding had been delayed several times already because of the war.  
  
Her face became Yamani smooth. In a calm, even tone, she asked, "Why do you want to delay it? Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
He didn't say anything for several moments, knowing that he couldn't lie. He really didn't want to hurt her. "Yes." His voice was almost a whisper, hardly able to hear.  
  
"Fine. You have a choice to make. We can get married as we planned." She paused.  
  
"What is the other choice?" He asked, hoping it was the better one.  
  
"Or, we can not get married at all and forget the whole thing."

* * *

I am currently putting the finishing touches on the next chapter, so it will hopefully soon be up! Again, I know, it's very short, and out of character, but, I'm trying my best! If there are anywhere were confusions, I must apologize. I am very bad about that! Unfortunately for me, my beta has yet to read the Tamora Pierce books, so I am lost and alone. I'm all alone, there's no one here, beside me! Sorry, had to do that!  
  
Oceanspike- Thanks for the faith!  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain- Yes, that was me! Damn you and Cami of Queenscove! I used to hate Kel/Neal fics, but I read your story and her Underneath the Surface, and now I love Neal! But I only like them if they are out of character enough, like hers, or like in yours when Yuki was still there, but something happened. It wasn't like she just disappeared from the face of the earth.

Maikai Tenshi-I loved yours! It was sad, though! Thanks for the review! Ah, i loved your new story too! Your name is Minuiko, right! I wasnt sure.

Alianne Cooper-It is rather short, huh? Im sorry! I figure Yuki trusts Kel and Neal, and has no reason to suspect anything-or didnt.

Pinky-Thanks!

The WildMage-I tried! I just wasnt as fast as I had hoped. Sorry!

Alex-Thank you! What did you mean, send it to you? I wasnt sure. Sorry! (I seem to be saying that a lot, huh?)

Sarlit Horess-Thank you very much! They are rather short, arent they/Ive been trying to make them longer. Thanks for the encouragement, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Decisions

Chapter Three: Decisions  
  
He stood there, mouth agape. Was she serious? Obviously, if the hard expression on her face said anything, she was.  
  
He bowed politely. "I believe I will choose the latter."  
  
She nodded stiffly. "Of course, Sir Nealan. Now, if you will excuse me, I have much to do."  
  
They both bowed, and Neal left the room, in a daze over what he had just done. Had he made the right choice? He thought he had. He still cared about her, but he just didn't love her anymore. Maybe he never had. Maybe it was just to mask his feelings for his best friend.  
  
No. He said silently, giving himself a shake. He had loved Yuki. She just wasn't Kel.  
  
Neal paid no attention to where he was going, letting his feet choose the path. Suddenly, he found himself in front of Kel's door. Knocking slightly, he waited for her to answer, unsure of why he was there.  
  
She wore a worried expression on her face, he noted as he walked into the room and sank down on the bed.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, watching the fire flicker in the hearth. She didn't say anything, make him tell her what had happened. She just sat there, waiting patiently for him to speak when he wished to. That was another thing he loved about her. She had so much patience.  
  
"She told me either get married now, or not at all." He said suddenly.  
  
Kel said nothing, waiting patiently, as always. "I told her not at all. I didn't want to be rushed into something I wasn't sure about."  
  
She reached over and gave him a hug. His body tingled at the contact.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?" He asked abruptly. He needed to know.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think." She told him in a quiet voice. "It matters what you think." They sat in silence once more.  
  
Neal knew she was right. But more importantly, he knew he was right. He couldn't do something that would change his life that much without being sure. And he was sure- sure that he loved Kel.  
  
"Neal, the dinner bell just rang. Do you want to go, or would you like me to bring you back something?"  
  
He hadn't heard, having been to busy with his own thoughts.  
  
"I'll come; I'm starved." He got up with a yawn and offered her a hand, and the two made their way to the mess.

They collected their food and moved to sit down at the usual table. Their friends moved to make room for them.  
  
Kel took a seat beside Dom, who smiled and winked at her. She colored slightly before returning the smile. He reached out to touch her hand lightly before once more picking up his fork to continue eating.  
  
Neal watched this display with an odd feeling. I'm....jealous! He noticed, shocked. He scowled and sat down, ignoring everyone as he picked at his food.  
  
"Neal, are you feeling all right? You're scowling, and not eating." Kel's concerned voice made him look up.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. About, you know." He lied, stumbling over his words.  
  
She nodded her understanding. "Sorry," She apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
"What's going on here?" Dom looked between the two, a frown creasing his brow.  
  
"Nothing," Neal told him tersely. He knew his cousin was just concerned, but how he had been with Kel still bothered him.  
  
Dom blinked at the tone.  
  
"Nealan of Queenscove, just because you are upset doesn't mean you need to be short with your cousin." Kel told him sternly. "And eat your vegetables."  
  
"Yes, mother." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his food.  
  
After dinner, Neal returned to his rooms, leaving Kel to practice.  
  
I can't have feelings for him! She told herself as she swung her glaive around. He just broke things off with Yuki today! She is one of my best friends, and I develop feelings for her old fiancé the day they break things off! How could I do this to her?  
  
It doesn't matter, Another part of her mind told her. It wasn't like he was going to glance at you twice. To Neal, you are just another sexless knight, and his best friend.  
  
You cant, wont, do anything to damage that friendship. She added sternly.  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Swinging her glaive around ant down, she walked to the door.  
  
"Hey, Kel. Do you want to go riding?" Neal asked nervously. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. She was his best friend. It wasn't like he was asking to court her-though he would like to. He was just asking for a nice, quiet ride in the forest.  
  
"Sure, Neal." She hung her glaive on the wall before following him to the stables.  
  
They dismounted and left their horses to stand, drinking water from the stream.  
  
"So, why did you want to come out here?" Kel asked, lying comfortably on the ground.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to get away from the palace for a little while." He lied easily.  
  
"Oh." She answered, inwardly kicking herself. Yeah, Kel. Real intelligent answer.  
  
"Yeah." They sat in silence for several moments, Neal just looking at her face. She was so beautiful.  
  
Kel, who was watching the river, suddenly turned towards him and saw him staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She started to rub at it, trying to get whatever it was off.  
  
Neal took her hands and pulled them away from her face. "No, its nothing." He told her gently.  
  
He stared at her lips. He wanted so much to kiss them. He leaned in, and, without thinking of what he was doing, gently kissed her.

* * *

Ahh, cliffie! I know I always rant on and on about how evil they are, but they are also immensely fun. For the writer, of course. For the reader, it is cruel and unusual punishment. Sorry, I just love that phrase. And that describes cliffies perfectly, too. Well, anyway, I have to finish the last few sentences of the next chapter, so it will soon be on. Hope you enjoyed this, by the way.

**PsychoLioness13- Yeah, I know. I really like Yuki, too. That is kind of mean of Neal, isnt it? **

**chicken-puffs-thanks!**

**Dom's Lover-Thanks! **

**The Weaving Wheel-I tried! i was grounded, then the computer got screwed up. Nolee is awesome, isnt she? Not only is she an amazing writer, she is a nice reviewer!**

**VampiricEternity-Thanks. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**rie-thankyou, and I'll try. Im not really the best at adventure/action, however. Im more of a fluff person. I might be able to make it humorous, though.**

**oceanspike-thank you very much! I know, i am awful about short chapters. I'll try.**

**pinky-thanks. hopefully, the next chapter will be posted later.**

**Alianne Cooper- I hope you liked the chapter. Neal and Dom are both great, arent they.**

**Nolee of Stone Mountain-yeah, i got the insane bit. Yes, you do have to, and yes, he is. He's the greatest. Next to Dom, of course. Thanks for the review, and i hope this was soon enough!**

**mmm pie!!-thanks, ash. **


	5. Mistakes

Chapter Four: Mistakes  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Oceanspike, who will soon be leaving for soccer camp -sob

* * *

She leaned into Neal, kissing him back. Realizing what was going on, Kel tore her lips away from his.  
  
Breathing hard, she closed her eyes until her emotions were totally under control. Then, snapping them back open, she gave him a hard look.  
  
"I can't believe you, Neal! I am not going to fill in for Yuki! Do you have your head so far up your own butt that you don't realize that your actions might have an effect on someone else?"  
  
He stared at her, not believing what he had just did. He could understand why she was so mad at him. But, had he imagined it, or had she just kissed him back?  
  
"What if someone had walked by and seen that? That would ruin my reputation, and might do much more! Yuki would hate me! Do you not get that? And being upset about what happened earlier is no excuse!"  
  
She got up, mounted her horse, and rode back to the castle, leaving a shocked and rather hurt Meathead behind.

* * *

_I can't believe she left like that!_ Part of his mind said.  
  
_Well, she had the right to, you know. You did kiss her, not knowing, nor caring, how she felt._ The other part said.  
  
_So? She should have just let me explain_.  
  
_Did you not see how upset she was? And angry! You're lucky you didn't get slapped!  
  
_It continued like this for some time. Finally, Neal decided to head back to the castle, knowing that he needed to talk to his best friend.

* * *

He knocked on her door. "Kel? Can I talk to you?"  
  
No answer. He knocked again.  
  
Finally, she pulled the door open.  
  
"What do you need, Neal?" She asked wearily.  
  
"We need to talk." He responded, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Whatever." She sank down in a chair, and he followed suit.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier." Neal started.  
  
"If?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry that I offended you. I was upset, I guess. That is the only reason that I can think of for what I did. And I know that's no excuse. It was a mistake."  
  
She made a noise in her throat.  
  
"I promise I won't do it again." He added hurriedly, knowing that it wasn't true. He most likely would.  
  
"Oh, very well. I forgive you. Now get out, unless you want to practice with me." She took her glaive off the wall.  
  
He shivered. "It's okay, I have gotten more than enough bruises lately. I'll see you later." He headed for the door, then paused and turned back around to look at her.  
  
"And Kel?"  
  
"Yeah, Neal?"  
  
"Thanks." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. She nodded her head, and he left.

* * *

_Why had he kissed her?_ The question tortured her. She wondered if it was to get over Yuki, or for some other reason.  
  
Kel shook herself at the thought. Of course it was to get over Yuki. Why else would he kiss a girl like her? He wouldn't.  
  
It had been a mistake, he had said. That hurt, more than she was willing to admit. A mistake.  
  
She wished he hadn't done it. She didn't need to know how his lips felt against hers. And she defenantly didn't need to know how he tasted.  
  
Gods, what was she going to do? She had feelings for her best friend!

* * *

**Shorter chapter than the last. I'm sorry. And no cliffie! How awful! In the last two I have had rather good cliffies! But no, not now! Gods, I have issues. Im very very very very sorry!!! **

**Oceanspike- you're leaving me with these lunatics! Ahh! J/k. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry that its so short. So soccer camp? How long? Everyone is leaving me to the mercy of these monsters! Sorry, I'm kidding again. But everyone is going to camp. You, my beta, my friend from school. Ahh, I am doomed to be alone. Anyway, it's a good thing you reviewed it when you did. Otherwise, this wouldn't be out for a week. Im grounded again, but I bribed my sister into letting me get on and posting it. I would hate to leave you with a cliffie while you are gone. I hate that. Sorry, now im ranting on. Well, I have another two fanfics out, I think, that you might enjoy if you want to read them. Wow, I wrote like a freaking paragraph. Sorry!!! Well, hope you like the chapter, and I hope you enjoy your soccer camp!!!  
  
Lillianna-Rose- Thanks! I do that a lot too. Being lazy is my hobby. Full sentences are often a pain in the neck.  
  
Jahar-I really like Dom too! I know you mean Neal, but Dom is better. Well, most of the time. Thanks.  
  
Chicken-puffs- I updated really really soon! I hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Kore Yan- I will later. It wouldn't be a good, fluffy fanfic without kissing, now would it? Well, not so sure about the good thing, but it is defenantly fluffy, or heading that way, at least.  
  
Pinky-I know, I am, huh? It was a horrible cliffie. So much fun. I hate it when people do that to me. Glad you liked the chapter, probably didn't like this one too much. That was their first kiss, yes, but I think there will be better ones sometime in the near future. I hope.  
  
Alianne Cooper- I know, isn't it awesome? The breaking it off thing, I mean. I hope I did it right. The way they acted all cold, I mean. I don't know, the way they acted just seemed...right. I did the whole hand touchy thing because I needed to have something there. I don't know, I always liked the "yes, mother" for some reason. He does normally eat in the Own's Mess, but, well, I needed him there. I have actually really never read a fanfic where he did eat in the Own's Mess. I had to have that kiss happen at the end, because Kel had to get at least some implication of his feelings for her. So the ride seemed the right way to do it. I don't really know why. Cliffhangers really suck, I know, but they are so much fun for the writers. Well, glad you like the chapter. I did update soon, too! Hah! Yeah, by the way, you do put cliffhangers in your writing. I know from experience. And it certainly isn't nice.  
  
PsychoLioness13-Hah! I'm evil! I know, it's quite rude. Sorry, I love saying that. Everyone calls me evil. Maybe because I am...  
  
I never put the apostrophe in my writing, but wait to spell check. I must have missed a few...sorry!!!  
  
Destiny Hunter-Thanks! I don't think she realized what he was doing, because it all happened so suddenly, and also, she doesn't think he could like her. Okay, I hope this doesn't come out snotty, and if it does, I don't mean it that way, because I am extremely modest and don't really think too highly of my work. So, here it goes: I have read the books so many times, that, I don't know, I guess its kinda like I can almost tell how they would think. Does that sound right? Im not sure if it came out like it should have. I hope Neal is right. In some parts, I'm not so sure, but in chapter three, he seemed right. Well, thanks for the review, and the complement.  
  
So, that's all. Thank everyone sooooo much!!! **


	6. What is wrong with Me?

Chapter Five: What is wrong with me?

* * *

(Five days later)

He paced in his room, unsure what to do. He seemed to be unsure a lot lately. It must have come with falling in love with your best friend.  
  
He had a serious problem. And he didn't know what to do. He had told Dom, against his better judgment, what had happened with Yuki. Dom had asked him who the other woman was. Sometimes, he wished his cousin didn't know him so well.  
  
Neal, of course, had denied there being another woman. Dom, however, just gave him a knowing look.  
  
What if Dom found out? He would be killed! He knew his cousin had feelings for Kel, and then Neal had fallen in love with her! And kissed her, for Mithros' sake. What was he going to do? He sighed before collapsing against the wall. He didn't want to continue like this, having to lie to two of the people he cared about most.  
  
_I have to tell her_, part of his mind said.  
  
_Eventually,_ the other agreed.  
  
_No. We have to tell her now. Or, at least, soon,_ the first part argued.  
  
_Why?  
_  
_Because she is my best friend and I love her, and she deserves to know the truth. Because I ruined my relationship with Yuki, whom I've loved for over five years, without even asking Kel, whom I've loved for about three months, how she felt._  
  
_Gods_ He suddenly questioned _what is wrong with me?  
  
_A voice sounded from the doorway. "So much, Meathead. Shall I start the long list?" His best friend made her way into the room.  
  
"Huh?" Had he been talking out loud? Had he said all of it out loud? Had she heard? How long had she been there? The whole time?  
  
She gave him an amused look. "You were talking to yourself. You asked what was wrong with you. I answered. You know, you don't have to be a god to figure that question out."  
  
He gave her a glare before asking, rather impatiently, "How long have you been here?"  
  
She was looking amused again. "Well, when I walked in, you seemed deep in thought about something, so decided not to bother you. Then you asked your question. Obviously you hadn't meant to say it aloud. Anyway, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up." Inwardly, he sighed his relief. "So, what is wrong with me? Or would you rather not get into your long list of things?"  
  
"One: You are more vain than most women I know are. Two: You are insane, as proven many times over the years. Three: You do not know when to shut up. Four: You enjoy complaining Five: You enjoy torturing your best friend, who happens to be the better swordsman. That's a big problem, for you. Six: You have very little tact. Seven: You are too sarcastic for your own good, and will someday, hopefully very soon, have your tongue tied in a knot. Eight: You are a grouch in the mornings. Nine: You are a Meathead. Ten: Your poetry is bloody awful. Eleven: Your-"  
  
He cut her off, a scowl on his face. "Okay, you don't have to be so rude. Talk about people who need to learn when to shut up." He glared at her.  
  
She could tell that he was upset with her and let out a sigh. "It's all in good fun, Neal. Don't take it so hard."  
  
His scowl disappeared, replaced by a quick, easy smile. "Of course it's all in good fun. What else would it be? Of course, the fun is at my expense. So, now that we are over that, what did you need?"  
  
"Oh, I just came over to talk for a few minutes before going back to finish my report. I needed a break. Well, I'd better head back. I want to finish it sometime before dawn." She got quickly to her feet.  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
She looked into his eyes. Something in them compelled her to lean forward and gently brush her lips over his. Hurriedly, she left the room before he could say anything.

* * *

Kel couldn't believe what she had done. What was wrong with her? It was a good question. She would most likely spend the whole night thinking on it.  
  
The only reason she could think of for what she had done was that she had been under a lot of stress lately, with all the work that she was doing and the practice, that she needed the comfort.  
  
Another part of her mind nagged at her. _Yeah, you've been under a lot of stress lately. But it wasn't from too much work. It's from your feelings for a certain green-eyed knight and his blue-eyed cousin._ That part of her mind was right, of course, though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
She chewed on the end of her quill, deep in thought. What had been going on between she and Neal lately? She had been crushing on Dom since she had first seen him, and suddenly, almost a month ago, she had begun to develop feelings for Neal. It made no sense. She had gotten rid of those thoughts when she was in her first year as a squire. Why had they suddenly resurfaced?  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded on her door. She turned towards it, and was surprised to find Yuki standing there.

* * *

End of another chapter. So, how was it? I couldn't get Neal right, but this chapter is really really really important, so I had to leave it. Any suggestions and I will gladly redo it. Well, any way I would be glad to receive any complaints, comments, compliments, or suggestions. What I mean is, review. Thanks so much! Oh, by the way, did that qualify as a cliff hanger? Just curious.  
  
Oceanspike- I know you wont be reading this for a little while (Just over a week Sob) but oh well. Anyway, thanks for the review please come back alive and fully intact (or at least able to write). Hope you had a good time being tortured at camp. J/k. I'm sure it was quite enjoyable Cough, liar, cough I really wouldn't like it, but hey. I am not athletic in the least. I have nightmares about PE. Okay, I haven't really, that I can remember at least. Hope you had fun in Virginia, too. I wouldn't go to that bloody camp. Did you say they nicknamed it boot camp and call the exercise room the punisher? Ugh. Shivers visibly Id be scared too. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sincerely enjoyed your review, btw. But then again, I always do. Your reviews are one of the ones that I look forward to reading the most, because they are both supportive and rather humorous. Btw, you need to add more to your story soon!!! Thanks for the compliment, too. I don't know, most of the time it just comes to me. Like with Instant Reflexes. One of my friends happens to flip people off quite often, and she was complaining about it one day, about how she had no control over it, and I said to pass it off as an instant reflex. Then I thought, 'oh my god, that would be a cute K/D fic.'(not the flipping people off thing) And I got to work. Complicated just reminded me of Kel and her problem. I was listening to a god awful country song called Letters from Home, and that made me think that that would make a good K/N fic. My Ella Enchanted fics, however, kind of happened like you said. Well, anyway, back on topic:Thanks for the good bye review, and I sincerely hope you had a good time.  
  
Kore Yan-I updated finally. Sorry for taking so long. Kel doesn't yet realize it because, well, because she doesn't think that it is possible.  
  
Pinky-I know. It did go to fast. Stupid Neal, not thinking about how his words might effect her. But he wanted her to forgive him, and that seemed like what she wanted to hear. Besides, you cant be mad at him. He is, after all, a fool in love. I know, they will be together soon. It was rather short. Glad you liked it. The next one will be short too, but the one after that will be much longer. Or, I hope it will be. I know, I cant wait for better ones in the future either! It will be soo much fun to write.  
  
Wake-Robin- Thanks. Glad you liked it. I did try to update soon. It just didn't happen as soon as I'd hoped. I was grounded. Ugh.  
  
PsychoLioness13-Happy you enjoyed it. I know, I feel sorry for both of them. More for Neal though, I think. Well, most of the time.  
  
Alianne Cooper- She probably wouldn't. He most likely would have, but she needed time to think, and so did she. I love it when people talk to themselves. Its fun. I wasn't even thinking about the whatever, actually, its just that I say it so much, I guess it must have come out. I would be bloody afraid at the thought at fighting with her too!!!  
  
VampiricEternity-Thanks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Chicken-puffs- thanks. I know, I am like the queen of short chapters. It is extremely awful. I will certainly try to do it as fast as I can.  
  
DestinyHunter-thanks. I actually hated K/N before I read Underneath the Surface by Cami of Queenscove, and a very sad story that I cant remember the name of now by Nolee of Stone Mountain. It made me cry. Damn all of them. To explain why I really don't think highly of my work, I always kept it to myself until I showed it to a 'friend' a few months back. She said it sucked. I decided to post it anyway. I got awesome reviews, but I am still extremely modest and while I don't think its awful, I don't think its great either.  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain- I am extremely glad you liked. K/Ns are awesome, arent they? You should write another one!!!


	7. Meddling

In love with My Best Friend

Chapter Seven: Meddling  
  
Kel waited anxiously, hoping either Neal or Yuki, perhaps even both, would come back and tell her what had happened. She hoped that they had decided to get back together, for Neal needed Yuki. He had loved her for over five years. During the war, he thought of her to cheer him up. A lot of times, he had just sat by the fire and stared at the shukusen she had given him as everyone around him talked.  
  
And Yuki needed him, too. Not in the ways that most people noticed, but he made her laugh. He made her furious, too, which was good for the normally calm Yamani lady. They needed to be together, and Kel prayed to the Gods that they still were, no matter how it made her feel.  
  
(just after their fight)  
  
Neal needed to talk to Kel. He moved to open the door just as he heard a knock on it. Yuki stood there, and behind her Yamani mask, you could see that she was mad. However, that anger didn't seem to be directed to him, which confused him.  
  
"I think we should speak to Kel. She needs to quit concerning herself with our affairs." She stated quietly. He nodded silently in agreement, and the two moved down the hallway to speak to their friend.  
  
Neal, too, was upset with the lady knight. She had advised her to come and talk to him, knowing how he felt!  
  
They knocked on her door and stood waiting for Kel to answer. When she saw who stood there, she smiled happily, probably thinking that the two had gotten back together. Gods, was she sadly mistaken.  
  
"Keladry, we need to talk to you about something." Yuki told the other woman. Kel was still smiling, but she was wary of what she was about to be told.  
  
"We would like for you to quit meddling in our relationship. We have come to a decision, and we don't think that is any of your business what we do." The Yamani said. Neal, who was growing more and more irritated by the second, nodded his agreement.  
  
All emotions disappeared from her face. She looked from one to the other, and finally nodded slowly before saying, "Yes, of course you're right. I swear that when one of you comes to me for help, I will not offer any advice, for I, of course, do not want to meddle. I am sorry for trying to help, and will try to be better about not doing so in the future. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to finish a report."  
  
If Neal hadn't been as mad as he was, he would have realized how mad his best friend was, or maybe how much what their words had hurt her. He might have realized that what they had said was wrong, that they had asked for her advice, and she was doing as any good friend would and trying to help them. However, he was very mad, so didn't notice any of these things. He stalked out the door, Yuki just a step behind him, leaving a very upset lady knight behind.

* * *

This is the shortest chapter I have ever written, next to the first, which wasn't really a chapter, but a prologue, so didn't count. So, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. It is also the most confusing chapter, in my opinion. But, worry not, it will all be explained in the next chapter, which happens to the longest I have ever written.  
  
Oh, I must explain the chapter. You see, Neal and Yuki are both upset with themselves and each other, and don't know where to place the blame, afraid of saying that it is their fault. So instead, they blame their friend and advice giver for their problems. What they need to remember, however, is that they asked for the advice. They cannot blame the advisor if they chose to take the advice themselves, now can they?  
  
Review, Review, Review!!!!!!


	8. Confrontations of the Worst Kind

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter Eight: Confrontations of the worst kind  
  
This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful writer and a supportive and umm....interesting reviewer, to say the least. Thank you, Nolee. I do not know what I would do without your sarcasm and wit, not to mention your supportive and kind reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
She practically slammed down her tray at the table, making everyone around her jump. It was not a good sign when Kel, the person who hardly ever showed anger, was mad. And, if her expression said anything, she was furious.  
  
Her friends traded glances, silently saying that they would not ask, for none of them wanted to be faced with her temper if they did. Finally, Dom was chosen to speak for the group. He made a face at them before turning to the lady knight.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dom asked gently.  
  
She just glared at him, but he didn't back down. "Neal wouldn't accept Yuki's apology, and they are both upset with me for 'meddling' as they called it." She frowned. "Of course, if they had forgiven each other, they would have been fine with my suggestions, which they asked for." Though Kel didn't raise her voice above a low murmur, it seemed as if she was shouting.  
  
Neal suddenly walked up, throwing his best friend a rather dirty look. Her face went blank as she picked up her food and carried it, uneaten, to give to the dish washers before stalking out the door.  
  
"Neal, lets talk." Dom told him after Kel had left. He nodded his head before following Dom out the door, snatching a muffin as he went.  
  
After they reached his rooms, Dom snapped, "What in the realms of the black gods is wrong with you?"  
  
Neal watched him, confused. "What?"  
  
"You know bloody well what I mean!" Came the annoyed reply.  
  
"No, I have no idea." Neal, by this time, was scowling, annoyed with his cousin.  
  
"Oh, of course not." His voice was extremely dry. "So, why don't I clue you in?"  
  
Neal nodded his head and moved to get more comfortable in his chair, sure that he was in for a long lecture.  
  
Dom waited for a few seconds before beginning. When he spoke, his voice was much calmer. He was trying to keep his temper with the younger man. "Do you know that Kel came into the mess hall this morning, furious, and if you ask me, rather sad? When questioned about it, she said that you and Yuki had yet to make up. Well, that explained why she was sad, but not mad, as she was." Dom stopped to watch his cousin.  
  
Neal didn't say anything, so he continued. "She continued to say that both you and Yuki were upset with her for 'meddling' in your affairs. Well, then, it was extremely clear why she was so furious."  
  
"What?" Neal asked, knowing that his cousin was blaming him. He knew inside that it was his fault, like everything usually was. But that didn't mean that he would admit it, even to himself.  
  
"You know bloody well what." Dom had lost his patience with the younger man. "You had asked her for advice, hadn't you? Just like you always do. Then you get mad at her for giving Yuki, who is also her friend, advice that could have helped you both if you weren't so pig-headed. Kel doesn't know why you decided to split up with Yuki. You didn't tell her anything besides that you weren't sure. So how was she supposed to know not to tell her to talk to you? She wouldn't! And you got bloody furious with her for it!" By this time, Dom was past being nice. He was sick and tired of having to control his temper, and was showing it by yelling at his younger cousin.  
  
Neal just watched him, and he could read nothing in the green eyes. "What is the matter with you, Neal? You used to love Yuki, then suddenly, you arent sure. Then, you don't tell either Kel or myself what exactly is wrong! I don't know if its another woman, or what! Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Neal's control, too, was gone. Enough to tell his cousin the truth, no matter how unwise it might have been at the moment. "Fine! Do you want to know the truth? Okay, here it is! I've fallen in love with Kel, and decided that I didn't want to marry Yuki! I was upset because she sent Yuki to bother me, ask questions about who I loved, and make me feel guilty!"  
  
The room went silent. Neal let out a breath. Dom's jaw had long since hit the floor, and he was now trying to recover his senses, and trying even harder not to reach out and punch his cousin.  
  
Finally he said in a deadly whisper, "You claim to love Kel. You've 'loved' her for the last three months. You have developed feelings for her, despite the fact that you know that I have had feelings for her since practically the day I met her!"  
  
Neal didn't say anything. Finally, he understood completely what he had done. He might have ruined things for everyone. He and Yuki had been happy together, and then he had fallen for Kel. Dom had loved her, and it had seemed as if she might have had feelings for him, too. And, to top it all, his cousin, one of the people that meant the most to him, might not ever speak to him again.  
  
Dom was sick of the silence. He wanted an answer. He wanted Neal to see how angry he was, how hurt that his cousin had done this to him. "Isn't that right, Nealan?" He was back to the yelling.  
  
Neal flinched at the use of his name coupled with the tone it was said in.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Isn't that right?" Dom was more furious than he had ever been in his life. He was sick of the question being avoided, he was sick of this foolishness, he was sick of all the anger that had boiled inside him since Neal had told him. He wished that he didn't know now.  
  
Neal looked down. "Yes." He mumbled, refusing to meet Dom's blue eyes. He didn't want to see the pain that was in them again. "What should I do?"  
  
He looked taken aback by the question. For a few moments, Neal thought he wasn't going to answer. Finally, he answered quietly, "I think you need to talk to Kel."  
  
Neal could see, could hear in his voice, how much it hurt Dom to say that. He loved Kel, and advising his cousin to talk to her about how Neal felt wasn't something he had wanted to do. But, it was right.  
  
With a nod of his head, Neal stood up. "Thanks, Dom." He clapped his cousin on the shoulder and reached for the door.  
  
Dom's voice said from behind him, "Neal, be careful. You don't want to wreck your friendship. And just so you know, if you hurt her at all, I will kill you, and no amount of healing from your father will be able to help you."  
  
(Just so you know, this little argument took place in Dom's rooms)   
  
She slammed her lance into the quintain, hitting it perfectly. A servant standing nearby hurried to reset it. She went again. Suddenly, a throat cleared behind her. Turning Peachblossom towards the person, Kel cleared her face when she saw Neal standing there.  
  
She made no move to talk to him, and instead turned back to continue her practice. After hitting the shield a few more times, she dismounted and, letting herself out of the practice yard, led Peachblossom to the stable.  
  
Neal left the practice yards with a shake of his head. He knew better than to follow her right now. She was bloody furious with him. Instead, he left her a note on her door telling her to meet him in the gardens later.  
  
Kel returned to her rooms, in a slightly better mood than she had been when she left that morning. It faded quickly, however, when she saw the note on her door.  
  
Kel,  
  
Meet me in the gardens as soon as you get this. I have some things I need to talk to you about.  
  
Even if she hadn't have known the handwriting by heart, she would've known who it was from. She scowled at the piece of parchment in her hand before setting her lance down on the bed and heading for the practice courts to talk to her best friend.  
  
Neal got up from the bench and began to pace, unable to stay still. He was nervous, more so than he had ever been in his life. He was going to tell Kel how he felt. Depending on what happened, this could ruin his friendship with her. He hadn't thought about that as much as he should have over the past few weeks. Then, Dom had mentioned it. Suddenly, he had realized that there was more to fear than rejection. He might just loose his best friend because of this. Part of him, of course, had known this, but he had refused to accept it. Now, it was being forced on him, and he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Footsteps walking towards him brought Neal out of his thoughts. He turned to see Kel, still sweaty from practice, standing. She watched him, wary, and he flinched inwardly. He had realized how much he and Yuki had hurt her the day before, and wished that he hadn't said that to her.  
  
"What did you need, Neal? I have a lot to do, and can't really be bothered at the moment." She was annoyed with him, he could tell, though her face was perfectly calm.  
  
Of course she is mad at you, you idiot. Part of him said. Remember what was said to her last night? He pushed the nagging little voice away, and gestured for her to take a seat before sitting down himself.  
  
"First, I wanted to apologize. Yuki and I were both out of line last night. We didn't have the right to say that to you, because we both asked for your advice. You didn't do anything besides trying to help us when we needed it."  
  
She nodded her head curtly. Obviously, she wasn't going to forgive him yet. That was okay; he wasn't finished.  
  
"I was upset because I thought you should have known how I felt, even though I hadn't told you anything. I'm sorry." He looked at her face, but she still showed nothing.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He began to explain to her. "Remember when I told you I wasn't sure?" Kel nodded he head. "Well, I wasn't sure I loved her anymore. You see, over the last few months, I had developed feelings for someone else." Her eyebrows rose. "I fell in love with that person." Her eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her thick brown hair.  
  
"Well, you could have told me this, Neal. But, you know, all I told Yuki was that she needed to talk to you, nothing more."  
  
"The reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid you would want to know who it was." He looked down at his hands, waiting for the next question that was sure to come.  
  
"Why would you be afraid that I would want to know?"  
  
"Because I just was." He didn't know how else to answer that question.  
  
"Who is she, Neal?" Her voice was soft, gentle, and comforting.  
  
"Kel, I, well, I mean, I love you." He was blushing, and he knew he sounded like a bumbling idiot.  
  
Her jaw nearly hit the ground. Had he- no, she couldn't have heard him right. He could never say that. This just wasn't possible. She needed her hearing checked, or something.  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, he asked, unsure, "Are you going to say anything?"  
  
She nodded her head dumbly, and he let out a nervous laugh, making her jump. "You know, most normal people go into shock during battle, or when someone dies. Not when their best friend confesses their love." She laughed along with him, but stopped suddenly when he tilted her chin up with a finger and looked deep into her hazel eyes, searching for something. Obviously, he found it, for the next second he was kissing her, his warm lips pressed to hers.

* * *

Ah, now that was a cliffie. So there. I hope everyone enjoyed all the THREE chapters I wrote. By the way, this was my longest chapter! 2052 words! So there!  
  
Chicken-puffs- thanks, glad you liked it. Glad for the warning. I don't think this should count as a cliffie, do you? No, its not, I swear. Hope you enjoyed the new chapters!  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain- My most sincere apologies. I meant no offense by making oceanspike's acknowledgment longer. Yes, you are one of my biggest fans. And probably the most entertaining, too. You are the one who loves both me and my fics, and of course you like my fics better, for you don't really know me. However, you have read almost all of my fics. I apologize for my callousness, and my awful behavior, and I sincerely hope that you will forgive me.  
  
I am super glad that you liked the chapter. I hope you liked these ones, too. I hurried, I really did. And I got three. You should be glad. And, if you remember correctly, threats are the last resort of a man (or woman) with no vocabulary. Ah, I love Neal. And, btw, it is not polite to threaten me with something so serious! Well, anyway, I hope you liked your acknowledgment, which happens to be the longest one (I made sure of it) and I hope that you liked the chapter, too. Now, you need to update on some of your K/J fics too! Or I shall be sending you rude and threatening letters! Well, I wouldn't call them threatening, because I have a very good vocabulary. Just update!!! I need more Joren! I love Joren. And Neal, and Dom, of course. They are soooo awesome. Joren's really hot. So are Neal and Dom, of course. I think I'm obsessed. The first step is admitting it, right? Yeah... umm.... Anyway, bubyes!!! BTW: yours is over ten words longer than Alianne Coopers. So there!!!  
  
Pinky- glad you liked. I feel more sorry for Dom. I was half wanting to make it a Kel/Dom after that scene earlier, but I couldn't do it. I hope you liked the chapters!  
  
Wake-Robin- Ah, all your questions I hope were answered. Glad you liked the chapter, and I updated as soon as I could. Actually, Ive had the sixth chapter ready since I posted the last one, but I wanted to finish seven and eight before I posted, for I wanted them all together.  
  
TheWildMage- Glad you liked. Of course it will stay a K/N story, though I had some thoughts about changing it. Of couse, I immediately got rid of them. We couldn't leave Neal without Kel, no matter how much Dom loves her and I love Dom!  
  
Keladry of Masbolle- Glad to know that you are going to review. I love reviews. Glad you like the story. I updated! And I am pretty sure I reviewed...not sure... ah, by the way, I absolutely LOVE your name! Dom is the best!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilliana-Rose- I am sooo sorry for not mentioning you. I must have skipped over your name. Unless you reviewed after I updated or something. So sorry for forgetting you. I am almost positive you reviewed. Glad you liked the story. What did you mean, what will she end up as?  
  
Queen-of-sapphires- Glad you liked. I would hate for Neal and Yuki to get into a huge gigantic fight. I figure that Neal and Kel both already have feelings for the other, and Neal, well, Neal is less reserved. Actually, in my opinion, he is really anything but. He never knows when to shut up!  
  
VampiricEternity- I know, I am soooo evil. I love cliffies. But only if I'm writing them. Glad that you are excited, and I hope you liked!  
  
Kore Yan- No, Yuki didn't see. Maybe she will, however. That would be very fun to write.  
  
Alianne Cooper- I love it when he argues with himself. Not only is it fun to write, it cracks me up every time I read it. That's pretty sad, but it does. I wanted to do this mainly from Neal's POV because most people don't. And it's interesting to see how he thinks about everything. Scaring people is also fun. As long as its not me you're scaring. Then it's just mean. I love the list. It came to me immediately, and it was extremely fun. Fun is always good. I thought I needed Kel kissing him. It was an important part in the story, to me. I didn't want Yuki to know anything about Kel and Neal then. It would just be a bad step. At least, she doesn't need to know until they tell each other. I would be bloody terrified to fight someone who wielded a glaive as fast as she does! Glad you liked! Id write more, but Nolee was griping at me because she got a shorter acknowlegment last time, so now she has to have the longest. She's fun. And extremely funny. And likes to harass me, I think. Or so it would seem from her last few reviews. Having people harass you, however, is fun, because then you can do it right back. Of course, that's only if they know how to. Lots of people don't, and then I have to trade petty insults with stupid idiots, not well worded retorts. Ah, I blabber. Bubyes!  
  
PsuchoLioness13- I know, it was rather short. My deepest apologies. Glad you thought it was sweet. I love sweet.


	9. What Makes a True Friend?

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter Nine: What makes a true friend?  
  
She tore her lips away form his. "Neal! We shouldn't, I mean, we can't-" She was flustered. Extremely so. He leaned down and kissed her again. Instead of pushing him away, she just sat there, letting him kiss her.  
  
Kel's common sense had disappeared the moment those words had left his mouth. And then he'd had to kiss her. His kisses made her unable to think about anything else. It scared her. It scared her more to realize how much she wanted him to do it again. To realize that she wanted to spend the rest of her life having him kiss her like that.  
  
She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned down. As he kissed her, and image of Yuki flashed into her mind, and what she had said the other night. You are a true friend, You are a true friend, You are a true friend. The words echoed in her mind, mocking her. She pulled away from him.  
  
He was hurt from her reaction. She seemed to be fine with his kisses at first. Why had she pulled away? Had she realized who she was kissing suddenly?  
  
"What?" Neal asked her, voice harsh.  
  
She flinched. "Its nothing. I mean, umm, we really shouldn't be doing this. What if someone should see? What if Yuki walked up?" He stiffened.  
  
Anger flashed through him. He knew that, once again, he was being unreasonable, but couldn't help it. "So, its okay to kiss me as long as no one sees? Is that it?"  
  
She looked shocked, as if someone had slapped her. Reaching over and resting a hand lightly on his shoulder, she said quietly, "No, that's not it at all."  
  
Her words, coupled with the gentle hand on his shoulder, made him relax. "Then what is it?" He asked, voice quiet as hers.  
  
"Nothing. I have to go." She hurriedly stood and practically ran to her room. Neal sat for several hours after she had left, brooding.  
  
Kel sat on her bed, thinking over what had happened.  
  
He had no right to kiss me. Part of her said.  
  
The other side argued, Well, its not like you pushed him away or anything.  
  
So? I was surprised.  
  
Yeah. You liked it though, didn't you?  
  
So what if I did? That doesn't make it any less wrong.  
  
So it's wrong that you love him? It's not like your sneaking behind Yuki's back. Besides, she's your friend; she'd understand.  
  
That's why it's wrong; she's my friend. I couldn't do that to her!  
  
Oh, its not like she'll care that much. She and Neal are already broken up. She'd be happy for you.  
  
Yeah! A week ago! And I'm moving in on her old fiancé! How would that make me look?  
  
Who cares? You love him! She would understand!  
  
It's wrong.  
  
Back to that again, are we? That part mocked. She ignored it. She had done right.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, making her jump. Before she could answer, Dom walked in, looking strangely uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, Kel. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Be my guest." She watched him curiously, wondering what was the matter.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, knowing that he wouldn't speak, she asked, "Did you need something?"  
  
He looked startled. "Oh, no. Just wanted to talk. Anything on your mind?"  
  
He knew. Of course Neal would tell him. That was why he looked so uncomfortable, and why he had come to talk to her. To make sure everything had gone right. Well, she may as well talk to him.  
  
When she opened her mouth to speak, however, it was to ask something that she had planned to keep to herself.  
  
"What makes a true friend?" She clamped her mouth shut. This was really not something she needed to know, and defenantly not something she needed to ask him.  
  
It took him a few moments to answer. "A true friend is someone who puts your feelings before theirs, who will help you when you need it, and who will still be there for you, no matter what happens." His voice was quiet but sure.  
  
She nodded. She wasn't a good friend. Well, she would be, no matter how much she wanted Neal. She cared about Yuki too much to hurt her. It was, well, it was betrayal. And she couldn't do it to her.  
  
Dom at the moment hated everything. But most of all, he hated his bloody cousin. Neal had no right to do that. To, to kiss her! He just broke things off with his fiancée, and suddenly he's kissing Kel! He had no right! And what if she hadn't wanted to be kissed?  
  
As she talked, she traced her lips with a finger, imagining, he guessed, what Neal's lips had felt like on hers. He wished he could slam his cousin over the head with something. To him, it seemed as if she had liked Neal kissing her.  
  
He wished that Neal hadn't told him what happened after the meeting in the garden. He hadn't wanted to know. And then, he had asked Dom to go and see if she was all right! He did not want to get in the middle of their relationship, but he loved Kel, and he loved Neal too most of the time. Today, however, was not one of those times.  
  
Finally, he went back to his room to report to Neal.  
  
"So, what did she tell you?" Neal asked excitedly when the door opened.  
  
Dom sighed before stretching out on the bed. "Nothing much. She asked me what made a true friend." He wasn't going to mention how she had been running a finger around her lips the whole time, or how she had frowned slightly when he had said Neal's name.  
  
"So, what did you tell her?" Neal asked, curious.  
  
"I answered her question, Meathead."  
  
"Oh. Wonder why she asked you that." Neal pulled lightly on his hair, thinking.  
  
"Probably she feels guilty about doing this to Yuki." Dom answered with a yawn. The day had been quite lively, and at the moment, all he wanted to do was crawl under the blankets and fall asleep.  
  
Neal continued to question him. Finally, he told his cousin to get out so he could fall asleep in peace. His last thought before he slept was that no matter what happened, he would be a true friend to the lady knight.

* * *

That chapter wasn't so short, either. Well, anyway....ummm....


	10. Tell me you love me

In Love with My Best Friend

Chapter Ten: Tell Me You Love Me  
  
"Kel, can I come in? Please?" He knocked again, harder this time.  
  
Finally, a tired voice called from the other side of the door, "If you're going to come in, do so. If not, quit banging on my bloody door."  
  
He smiled slightly at her words. Obviously she hadn't had a good night. He wondered what she had been thinking about. Instead of standing outside and pondering it, however, he twisted the knob and walked into the room.  
  
His eyes swept across the space. There were the overstuffed chairs in front of the fire, the shelves that held several books, mostly gifts he had given her over the years, and papers. Hundreds of papers covered them. He shook his head, thinking, not for the first time, how glad he was not to be a commander. Being chief healer was enough.  
  
Finally, he looked to the small bed by the window. There she was, wrapped in sheets, looking rather rumpled. He smiled and waved a hand slightly in greeting. She glared.  
  
"If you wanted something, tell me. Otherwise, go away."  
  
"Umm, yeah, I wanted to tell you something. Could we sit down, please?" He gestured to the chairs. He certainly didn't want to sit with her. On the bed. Just the thought made him blush.  
  
You shouldn't be thinking that! The part of him with the conscience told him. He shook his head, agreeing.  
  
She hadn't answered. He thought she was going to refuse. After a few moments, however, she slowly nodded her head. He walked over to the chairs, turning his back on her. There were noises behind him, but he didn't turn around to see what was going on. When she walked over, she was wearing a long blue robe over what looked like thin white breeches.  
  
Quietly, she sat down on the chair across from him, folding her legs beneath her.  
  
"What did you need, Neal?" Kel asked him quietly. Obviously she had decided to control her temper. He was glad. It wasn't something he saw very often, but when she was mad, you did not want to be anywhere near her. If you were smart, you would flee the country. He would rather face a group of Scanrans than his best friend in a temper. He might survive some Scanrans, but he couldn't be so sure when facing her anger.  
  
He cleared his throat, nervous. He knew he needed to talk to her about this after what had happened yesterday, but, well, he was scared. Finally, he began. "I think we need to talk. I know we need to talk." He corrected himself. Of course they needed to talk, for Mithros' sake!  
  
"What about?" She arched a brow.  
  
"About the beautiful daffodils outside." He told her sarcastically. "About what happened yesterday!" He would have liked to add something else to that, but figured that she wouldn't take it to kindly if he insulted her.  
  
She nodded her head slightly, silently signaling for him to continue.  
  
"We need to talk about why you left like that."  
  
She gave him a look that clearly stated that she didn't want to do anything of the sort. "Kel, we have to discuss this! We can't just let it sit between us!"  
  
Her voice had lost all of the earlier calm when she answered. "Neal, you don't get it!"  
  
"No, you're right, I don't! Make me understand, Kel!" his voice was loud and full of pain that he couldn't mask. "Please." He added quietly.  
  
She flinched at the emotion that his words carried. She sat, pondering whether or not she wanted to tell him. Finally, she answered in a low voice, "Yuki's one of my closest friends, Neal. I couldn't do that to her, even if I wanted to."  
  
It was his turn to flinch. Her words hurt him, she knew. It hurt her to say it. To lie to him like that.  
  
"I think you should leave." She told him quietly.  
  
He nodded his head. "I will, but first, I want you tell me something."  
  
Kel made a questioning noise in the back of her throat and he continued. "I want you to tell me why your words tell me one thing, but your voice, your body language, tells me something different. I want you to tell me why you kiss me like you love me."  
  
She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she could say. Neal watched her. He knew he had gotten her. Even if her words were cold and heartless, said that she felt nothing like he did, everything else told her that she felt the same. And though she may have been good at hiding her emotion from her face, she couldn't stop it from showing through in her body movements.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked her quietly.  
  
She looked away from him.  
  
"Do you?" He asked again when she didn't answer. She watched the fire. He stood up and kneeled in front of her. Taking her face in his hands, he turned her to look at him. When she see him clearly, see the love in his eyes, he reached up and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
When he released her lips, she was shaking. He tilted her chin up so he could see into his eyes. He saw his answer there before he asked.  
  
"Do you?" His voice was quiet, a mere whisper.  
  
"Yes." Her voice was ruff with unsuppressed emotion.  
  
He smiled before reaching up and kissing her again.

* * *

**Very fluffy. Ah, well, what did you expect from me? I am like the princess of fluff. And the queen of short chapters. This is only 923 words long! Can you believe it?  
  
By the way, sorry for the awful chapter title. I just couldn't think of anything else!  
  
Oceanspike- Glad you liked! You do, you loon! I absolutely adore Bazhir Bride. And all your other ones, for that matter!  
  
Chicken-puffs- are you okay? Glad you liked, though.  
  
Pinky- of course I do! I love dom. But I love neal, too. I cant make her go with Dom! That would be so wrong! He is acting really selfish, but he loves her! A lot! Poor dom...glad you think its realistic. I totally understand what you mean, though. No offence taken in the least. I think, 'omg, this is going to be just like all these other stories' all the time when I'm reading stories. A lot of times though, they surprise you. Glad mine is one of those. I hate it when they aren't realistic. It bugs me sooo much!  
  
Wake-Robin- I know! I was so relieved to have it out in the open. Glad you liked anyway. I am so relieved that I portrayed Kel right. I was really worried that I hadn't!  
  
VampireEternity- Glad you liked. YAY! Its adorable! How awesome! Cant have them too sure of themselves can I?  
  
Queen-of-sapphires- glad you liked. I feel sorry for dom too! I love them both sooo much! Its hard!  
  
Alianne Cooper- Neal is extremely insecure right now because of this mess I think, so he jumps to the wrong conclusions. She was afraid to hurt her friend. She didn't know what else to do, so that seemed like the best thing at that moment. Never seen the secret window. I am against scary movies. I feel so sorry for dom! He is such a great guy. And he has to watch as the girl he loves and his cousin get together! How awful! If I thought it would work, I'd kill yuki off. At the moment, im not to fond of her. Oh well. That would be mean. And I don't like killing the characters. Its awful. I actually got the tracing the lips thing from one of my older friends. She and her best friend, a guy, kissed. Afterward, she was talking to me about it, and just sat there tracing her lips, like she was remembering what they felt like when he kissed her. I thought it would be a good thing to add, if I could get it across right. I felt that no matter what, Dom and kel would remain friends because that's the kind of guy he is. And he loves neal, and would help him I think. Well, anyway, thanks for the review. You always make me think!  
  
PsychoLioness13-Thanks! I feel bad for dom too. I hate those fanfics were she doesn't care what happens, as long as she gets what she wants. That's not the type of person she is, and I like them to be realistic.  
  
Kore Yan- I did (finally)!  
  
Nolee- glad you liked. Sorry for 'updating like a maniac' as you so kindly put it. I just wanted to get them all up. And I will be sure to make your acknowledgments longer if you write more in your reviews! Otherwise its kinda hard! Ooh, nerd rope...yummm... btw, you need to update your stories! Very soon! Please? **


	11. No title sorry!

Chapter Eleven:

The two lay curled up on a rug, watching the flames in the fireplace. Though they were silent, it was a comfortable silence, the silence of two that had known each other so long, they need not exchange words.

Kel stirred, turning towards him. "What are we going to tell them?" She asked quietly.

He didn't seem to know what she was talking about. "Tell who about what?" Neal quirked an eyebrow curiously, not opening his eyes.

She held up their entwined hands and answered irritably, "Everyone about this!" She gestured to the two of them with the empty hand.

He slowly opened one eye, then the other. Taking in her annoyed expression, he smiled peacefully before reaching over and kissing her gently on the lips. 

She relaxed slowly as he deepened the kiss. When he drew back, she glared at him. "Nealan of Queenscove, don't think you can always do that to silence me, because it won't work!"  
  
He laughed. "Of course it won't, my dear. I doubt anyone could silence that mouth of yours."

She screeched indignantly before reaching out and punching him on the shoulder. "You'd better watch who you're saying has a big mouth. That person might happen to be better with a sword than you."

"Might? I'd say does." He grumbled.

She snickered. "Exactly, Meathead. Now, do you really want to make said person mad?"  
  
"Hey! I resent that name!" He said loudly.

She just grinned at him. "Meathead."

He sad up and leaned over her. "Oh? Think that's funny, do you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, I know it's funny."

"I'll show you funny!" He started to tickle her. She screamed and aimed a kick at his stomach, which he quickly dodged before returning to his game.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled at him.

He just continued to laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They both collapsed once more onto the floor, tired from the game.  
  
"I won." Neal said, sticking out his tongue as a small child would.

"Oh, grow up, Neal. You and I both know that I did." She didn't bother opening her eyes to make that retort. 

"Yeah, right. And I'm the king of Tortall." He answered back sarcastically before adding, "Its polite to look at people when they're talking to you."  
  
Kel shook her head but reluctantly opened her eyes and smiled innocently. "Okay, Neal. Whatever you want to believe. I wouldn't want to damage your male ego."

He snorted but chose not to say anything, knowing that it would be better for her to get the last word in.

They sat in silence for several minutes, until Kel asked, voice quiet, "Neal, what are we going to tell everyone?" 

"That you fell passionately in love with my beautiful self and couldn't live without me, of course."

It was her turn to snort. "As if."

"Don't try denying it, Kel. I know what really happened." He winked at her.

"Yeah. So why can't you seem to get the story straight?"

"You mean its not? Are you trying to tell me that all this time we spent together, everything we shared, was a lie?!" He pretended to sob.

She burst out laughing before reaching across and punching him on the arm-hard. Damn that girl and her strength. "Don't be such a drama queen, Neal."

"Did you just call me a queen?! Humph. Queen's are women, my dear. All though, I am just as cute as any queen, I admit."  
  
"Okay, Neal." She answered in that mocking tone.

She got up and kicked him lightly in the leg. Smiling down at the man on her floor, Kel ordered, "Come on, get up. We'll be late for lunch."

He was instantly on his feet at the mention of food, and quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall, dreaming of the delicious food the cooks might have prepared today.

* * *

They passed quickly through the lunch line and moved to sit down at the table with their friends. Their friends who were still clueless to what was going on.

Neal shoveled food into his mouth, glaring at the icky vegetables he had pushed to the side of his plate.

Kel glanced up, and, seeing them untouched, ordered, voice stern and motherly, "Eat your vegetables, Neal."

Some things would never change, he noticed with a wry grin. And he would have it no other way.

* * *

Okay, that was the end. _Sob _Unless someone persuades me to continue? _looks hopefully at reviewers_ I don't want it to end! It's just so sad!

Anyway, _collects myself_ Many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for being so kind, and a special thanks to Kit, Nolee, Pinky, Alianne Cooper, and LillianaRose

**Rogue WIldmage- **Thanks.

**Poetic-Thought- **thanks. I know, arent Kel/Neal fics awesome?!

**FanfictionFantom-** Thanks. Gods...alanna/jon?! barf!!! sorry, i hate jon...

**Falcon-**Thanks.

**Oceanspike- **Oh, crap. Of course, thats only if she reviews. Otherwise, I'm safe. You just want to see me dead! Then you can have all the cute guys...with the exception of joren...nolee has claim...i have no doubt that she wouldnt hurt someone who tried to take him...I know, fluffs the greatest..and fluff mixed with humor is just so much fun...lol...

**PsychoLioness13-**Nope, didnt work. I know, she wouldnt. Not only is he her best friend, but hes cute, and funny, and acts like a three year old when he wants something, and wont give up, and he loves her....I love going on about neal...so much fun...Thanks!!! Hope you liked the last chapter _sob_

**Kore Yan-** Thanks. Yes, i agree, it was _way_ too short..

**imperfectionest-angel87-**thanks.

**Pinky- **thanks. I know, im so happy that they're finally together...i agree...dont really care about dom like that right now...yes they are! good reasoning!!

**LillianaRose-**no bd. ah, neal...soo sweet....lol...

**Nolee of Stone Mountain**- Damn. I was hoping you wouldnt have noticed. Lol. Youre impossible. I hope you realize that. Yes, at least I updated. Thanks...And i know, short. v. short. this one is too. sorry. nerd ropes are awesome _grins. _Fine. I dont care. _sniffle_ _sniffle_ I swear, I will give you longer updates on all my other stories.You'd better be kidding. Glad you liked. I was rather fond of the daffodils too.

**Alianne Cooper-** Gods. Do you know how freaking long your review was? Not that im complaining or anything. i LUV LUV LUV long reviews...thanks. lol. i know, but it was fun tormenting her. yeah, good point. Thanks again! i love neals wit...its so great...i probably got those right because one, i am very sarcastic, and two, i am very stubborn. probably not the best combination. lol. i meant lying when she said that she didnt want to be with him. I know..this was my favorite chapter in the whole story i think, just because they finally got together. i know, i am...its just so easy to do short chapters!I know, really it isnt.She isnt even a bad person. lol. Thanks again. I update like once a week, cuz its easier to do it all together...this week i only have like two updates!!! anyway, thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer...

**Wake-Robin**- thanks.

**VampireEternity-**thanks. I love fluff...its just so much fun...and really sweet...glad you liked.

****


End file.
